galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Phoenix Clan
Through the flames we are reborn. Appearance Ruby Phoenix clan members are known for their beauty and tend to have some exotic features such as amber eyes. Some Ruby Phoenix dye their hair in shades of dark red though most leave their hair in natural shades. It is a custom for members to tattoo flame patterns onto their right forearm once they have completed their rights of passage. Society & Culture Known throughout Nippon for their skills with flame, the Ruby Phoenix clan embrace their fiery passion with vibrant displays of beauty. This could be manifest as beautiful poetry, skill with a katana, or the Fire Dancers crafts. Society Artisans with word, craft, and flame; the Ruby Phoenix throw themselves into whatever passion guides their hand. Fire Dancers set this clan apart from the other great clans and these individuals hold a place of honor and respect among the noble houses. The passion that drives the clan however can also be considered its greatest weakness as it takes many years for young samurai to control and calm their spirit. Religion The Phoenix is a symbol rebirth through the ashes of those that came before. This karmic cycle of life death and rebirth is embraced by the clan as a whole from the lowest eta to the Daiymo. Due to this peasants, eta, and hinin are not as shunned in this clan as they are in others as the Ruby Phoenix understand that through the cycle of rebirth an individuals place is only temporary. Relations Adventurers Noble Families and Organizations Clan Champion Daimyo Akiyama Itsumi Noble Families Akiyama: The following are vassal families of the Akiyama: Nitta: The Nitta are an exception in that they are a family that consist primarily of monks and scholars, yet they are of the samurai caste. They are a proud family, but they do not criticize others. A large number of Fire Dancers come from this family. The Nitta family mon is a single flaming quill. The following are vassal families of the Nitta: * Nani * Chukan Ukita: The following are vassal families of the Ukita: 'Heike: ' The following are vassal families of the Heike: Organizations The Fire Dancers: The Fire Dancers are a group of individuals that can manipulate flame to their will though arcane, divine, or alchemical means. The fulfill a unique roll within the Ruby Phoenix as a cross between a priest and scholar. These individuals can never hold a position within a family as their vows to the flame are considered to be sacred. The Fire Dancers are also responsible for creating fireworks for use throughout Nippon. Clan Bonuses Members of this Clan receive the following bonuses. * +2 to one craft or preform skill. * +2 bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of a hot climate. In order to become a Fire Dancer you must fulfill the following requirements. * Must be able to create fire through arcane, divine or alchemical means. * Craft Alchemy 3 ranks. * Knowledge Planes 3 ranks. Clan Feats Way of the Ruby Phoenix